


Permanent Fixture

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mini fanmix based off of Permanent Fixture by linksofmemories.  </p>
<p>Part II of my Permanent Fixture Inspired Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Fixture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Permanent Fixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518387) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



 

 

 

Permanent Fixture (Mini Fanmix)

 

Realease Me // Jack's Mannequin

  
_I've been running such a long time_   
_I've been hiding from the truth_   
_I've been battered, been broken, been buried_   
_Now I'm death proof, death proof_

_And I been known to take a big chance_   
_But I can't waste another shot at redemption_   
_Oh, I'm ready don't let me go passing through the wrong hands, wrong hands_   
_My confidence is in crisis mode, your fingertips well they know the code_

  

_  
_FNT // Semisonic

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_

_That you're lovely and you're perfect_   
_And that somebody wants you._

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before_   
_That you're priceless and you're precious_   
_Even when you are not new._

_  
_The Best Thing // Boom Crash Opera

_This is the best thing that has ever happened to me_   
_These are the colours that I've always wanted to see_   
_And although I've never said it before_   
_I love you, I need you, I need it, I love you_

[Full Download Here](https://mega.co.nz/#!JphTXJBY!bAeGz3uAzgIXMJ2xosiIl2gsFJI7kvAIBVY6gNzVn1Y)


End file.
